Starting Fresh
by Lifelover88
Summary: Will end up being a Faberry fic. People change, and with that the things they want change. Quinn is new to the whole 'being nice thing' but she would try if it got her closer to one Rachel Berry.
1. Chapter 1:Cornered

**A/N: This is my very 1st**** story ever, I have been wanting to write for a while, and iv finally done it. I would love for you all to read and review it. I know this may not be the best, it will get better =). **

**I do not own glee or any of its characters, or the songs I put in my stories.**

**Sorry for any mistakes. Please enjoy**

Chapter 1

The bell had rung on the Thursday afternoon signaling the end of the day. Rachel decided that before going home she would stop in the auditorium, and practice for the glee assignment had given them , not that she needed to, thinking her voice is flawless, but practicing would make it that much better.

Heading down the hallway the tiny brunette stopped at her locker to grab some sheet music, and continued to go to the auditorium. she stopped suddenly hearing music coming from the room. Rachel peered in to find none other than Quinn Fabray sitting at the piano playing a very slow soft version of Lady Gaga's Paparazzi.

Not wanting to disturb her considering Quinn wasn't one to take anything glee related seriously. she slowly opened the door to the room, and walked inside, I decided to listen to her sing because again it was a rarity.

Cause you know that baby I

I'm your biggest fan I'll follow you until you love me

Papa paparazzi.

Baby there's no other superstar you know that I'll be

Your papa paparazzi.

Promise I'll be kind

But I won't stop until that girl is mine

Baby you'll be famous chase you down until you love me

Papa paparazzi.

_Wait did she just say "until that girl is mine"? _Rachel wondered why she changed the lyrics before she knew what going on she had begun to walk down toward Quinn as the blonde finished.

I'm your biggest fan I'll follow you until you love me

Papa paparazzi.

Rachel liked this song quite a lot, as it pertained to when she would be famous, and having people trying to snap pictures over her everywhere she went.

Baby there's no other superstar you know that I'll be

Your papa paparazzi.

Promise I'll be kind

But I won't stop until that girl is mine

Baby you'll be famous chase you down until you love me

Papa paparazzi.

Her voice was very soft as she finished, and Rachel was now walking up behind her, Giving a diminutive applause. Quinn's head whipped around, wide eyes now staring at the smaller girl, and blushing profusely she thought no one had heard her.

"Quinn are you blushing?" Rachel smirked and raised an eyebrow at the blonde

"what?. I ..no im not and what the hell Man-hands are you stalking me now?" Even though Quinn tried to play it off the stuttering didn't go unnoticed by Rachel, but she wasn't going to push it.

"That is absurd Quinn, I was observing your performance. I had come into the auditorium and you were already here, I thought of it rude to interrupt you. If I may suggest that-" Quinn had quickly cut her ramble off.

"No you may not suggest anything" the blonde retorted

"I was merely going to say you should allow me to help you with vocals, you were great, but occasionally sharp and we cannot have that at nationals.'

"ugh you talk way too much, and I don't need your help Berry, so go away' Quinn grabbed her bag and began to walk out of the auditorium Rachel following behind her.

"But Quinn if we are going to be an efficient team we need to fix our weaknesses to maximize our chance of success."

Quinn had tuned her out, and kept walking. "Quinn are you even listening to me?"

The ex cheerio had stopped and turned around.

"Honestly?"

"Yes honesty would be nice."

"Then no I wasn't."

Rachel sighed and matched the blondes pace which surprised Quinn because she was so tiny. When Quinn finally reached her car, Rachel leaned against the door keeping Quinn from unlocking it.

Quinn put each of her hands on either side of the brunettes head, keeping her where she was at, and leaned a little closer to the small girl. Rachel's heart had started to beat faster, as she was staring into hazel eyes "I…im not afraid of you Quinn"

" I didn't threaten you now did I?" Quinn gave Rachel a little smirk

"Well no I..I guess not but-" The blonde was shocked, Did Rachel Berry just stutter?, usually she was so long winded. She leaned in a little closer to Rachel to get her point across, she was almost whispering in her ear now.

"Listen to me Berry I don't want your help, but if it will shut you up, and let me go then fine, not get out of my way." Quinn said into the diva's ear sending chills down the girls back, and causing her breathing to grow shallow because of the close proximity. Clearly she did not have an issue with invading ones personal space.

Rachel squeezed around the blonde to get out of the way, and let her open the door to her car "Ok fair enough, show up at my house around 7 ok?"

"Whatever"

Quinn rolled her eyes, and got into her car she pulled out of the parking lot, not knowing what she got herself into or how she even got into it for that matter. When she woke up earlier that day she had no idea that she would be followed, and cornered by Rachel Berry. She also didn't expect herself to get the butterflies that she did when she was so close to the smaller girl.

TBC

**A/N.**

**Please read and review if you like it let me know, tell me if you guys want me to continue this, and please be gentle with the criticism (no flaming please)…I really hope you all like it. Thank you =) for reading**


	2. Chapter 2: Apologies and Butterflies

**A/N: Thank you to the people who reviewed, added as a favorite and put this on alert, it made my day to see that you enjoyed it, so here is chapter 2 please read and review =) **

**I do not own Glee or any of its characters, or any or the songs in my fiction. **

Chapter 2

Quinn had arrived home at 5:00. Her mother had allowed her to come home after she gave birth and gave away her daughter. It was a welcoming home now that her father was gone.

"Hi mom im home" Quinn yelled out as she opened the door, walking into the house and running up the stairs that lead to her room.

"Hi Quinnie, where are you going in such a hurry?" her mom asked as she walked into the oversized living room.

"Rachel apparently feels I need vocal training, so im meeting her at her house at 7, I want to take a shower before I go."

"Is this the same Rachel your always going on about? The brunette with the tiny skirts? And-" she was cut off

"Yes mom! that Rachel…jeez" she shouted feeling the heat rise to her cheeks

"Oh, well have fun then Quinnie."

Quinn ran into her room shutting the door behind her, walked into her bathroom, discarding her clothing on the floor and got into the shower.

She had taken a longer shower than anticipated because it was now 6:05, and she hadn't even picked out her outfit. Wait why was she making such a big deal out of this? Its Rachel 'Treasure Trail' Berry, nothing to get excited over, she hadn't even wanted to go in the first place. So Quinn went to her bedroom and put on a simple pair of skinny jeans and a black tank top, she pulled her hair into a loose ponytail after drying and brushing it. Leaving only 5 minutes to get to Rachel's house.

"It might be good for me to show up late" Quinn said aloud "shows I don't care" "wait do I care?… Ugh forget it" clearly frustrated with her inner voices Quinn got into her car and drove over to Rachel's house showing up at 7:10.

Quinn got out and rang the doorbell not surprised that it played a tune from 'Wicked'. One of Rachel's dad's opened the door. "Can I help you?"

"Oh umm hi im Quinn Fabray, is Rachel here?"

"Nice to meet you Quinn." he said with a stern look on his face.

" Come in, Rachel is in her bedroom, second door on the left, up stairs." He said pointing her in the direction.

Quinn took notice of the very homey feeling she got walking into the Berry house.

" Thank you Mr. Berry." Quinn said walking up the stairs

" Its Richard."

" Thank you Richard"

Quinn turned down the hallway looking at all the pictures of the tiny diva on the walls, smiling when she heard Rachel singing Obvious by Hey Monday, something that Quinn never thought the girl would sing, and yet there she was singing perfectly , as the blonde opened her bedroom door.

Quinn stood in the doorway watching Rachel, trying not to laugh as the brunette bounced around her room in very short pink shorts and a red tank top. Which made Quinn's stomach flip, and make her wonder what the hell is wrong with her.

" Its ah ah obvious right here is where the party starts.

With you and me all alone and no one has to know.

Its ah ah obvious to me how its going to be .

Ah ah obvious when you come close to me."

Rachel continued to belt out the tune, and Quinn stepped into her room making the tiny girl squeal a little when she turned around to see Quinn standing there in her room biting her lip, and staring at her.

" Who's stalking who now? Huh Quinn?"

Quinn's mouth hung agape to Rachel's remark, getting into the music she grabbed Rachel's hand and spun her, as she began to sing the next verse.

" Let's make a the movies in our me me one's your it back and rewind."

Rachel winked at Quinn '_did she just wink at me?' _the blond shook her head and her cheeks turned a shade or two pinker as they sung the next part together.

" Its ah ah obvious right here is where the party starts.

With you and me all alone and no one has to know.

Its ah ah obvious to me how its going to be .

Ah ah obvious when you come close to me."

After the song Rachel stopped her Ipod, and flopped down on her bed.

" You're late Quinn."

The blonde scoffed, and moved to sit on the bed, " I just spent like 5 minutes watching you, so I was here you just didn't know it."

Rachel giggled and smirked at Quinn

"what?" Quinn looked at her

" you know you just openly admitted to watching me without my knowledge, which is technically considered as stalking."

" I didn't follow you out of the school and to your car."

" If you wouldn't have been so difficult, and just agreed in the first place I wouldn't have, you could have avoided the whole situation."

" yeah im sure I could have, I just wasn't in the mood to agree with you Rachel "

" you do realize you just called me Rachel right?"

" well I feel like I should be civil towards you in your own home."

" that is very mature of you Quinn, thank you."

" bite me Berry."

Quinn got up, and went over to the Ipod that was playing earlier and selected a song " so, im here for a reason , shouldn't we get started? And get this over with?"

Rachel just nodded, and got up giving Quinn direction, on how to maximize her vocal performance ,after an hour of practicing the blonde was tired of it, she sat down on the bed, and Rachel sat next to her.

" you know, your not so bad outside of school Berry, your way less uptight…I like this you better" the blond paused for a seconds as if to think " umm..I don't really know how to do this, but I guess I wanted to say im sorry for being such a bitch to you all the time, you didn't deserve that."

Rachel got up and looked out the window " hmmm pigs aren't flying."

" Why would they be?"

" Because Quinn Fabray just apologized for being a bitch."

" Way to ruin the moment."

" I forgive you."

" huh?" Quinn looked up at Rachel who was messing with the bottom of her shirt.

" I said I forgive you…considering you just apologized to me, and seeing as you never do such, I think it's a rare occasion that-"

" I got it, no rambling needed"

" I do not ramble, I talk enough just to get my point by, and so that people understand properly."

" They can't understand your point if they are asleep for half of what you say."

" oh ha ha, so funny" Rachel lets out a dry laugh.

They sat there in an awkward silence before Rachel decided to break it.

"you know Quinn, you actually sounded very nice in the auditorium, and I didn't know you could play piano, it was beautiful" Quinn turned a light shade of pink.

" I..umm think I should get going."

" Ok I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

" where the hell else am I going to go?"

" I don't know."

" I'll see you at school."

Quinn opened Rachel's bedroom door, and began to walk out, when the brunette wrapped her in a hug , Quinn was shocked and reluctant at first, but relaxed into Rachel's warm embrace, wrapping her arms around the tiny girl. Before realizing that she was getting a little too comfortable holding Rachel.

" Thank you Quinn" Rachel whispered

Quinn said nothing but nodded, and walked out of Rachel's room, and down the stairs. Leaving Rachel to think, and leaving herself to the butterflies in her stomach, that she thinks had to have had something to do with those tiny shorts. Quinn internally cursed at her self for having knots in her stomach about one Rachel Berry.

**A/N: I struggled a little with this…the apology mainly. I'll have chapter 3 up soon, I will try to update frequently so I don't keep you waiting ,Read and review please =)**

**I love hearing from you guys**


	3. Chapter 3: Testing Waters

**A/N: Well here is chapter 3 I don't really know where I'm taking this, but I do know it will end up being Faberry. I have a lot of plot bunnies running around, and I don't know which ones to get out first. Please read and review.**

**I do not own glee or any characters in glee or music I put in my fiction.**

Chapter 3

Quinn had just walked into the school, when Rachel had walked right up to her.

"Hello Quinn."

Quinn let out a sigh, not because she was frustrated, but because it was too early for Rachel to start rambling. "What do you want Rachel?"

"Now Quinn I know we are not at my house, but now that I know you can be civil toward me I would appreciate it if you did so at school as well."

The blonde stood there, staring at her for a minute before speaking. She was tired of putting up this façade, tired of having to keep her distance from the brunette just to keep up her already dismantled appearance.

"Fine, if it will get you to shut up."

"Thank you, and I just wanted to say that I-"

Rachel was suddenly cut short when a wall of red and purple slush drenched her. Quinn stood there in awe as the jocks walked off laughing, and Rachel was now doing her signature diva storm off to the bathroom.

"I get so tired of having to change my clothes and wash my hair in the school bathroom everyday!" Rachel had practically screamed it as Quinn walked in.

The tiny girl had pulled a towel and extra clothes out of her backpack, and was currently wetting her hair in the sink.

"I'm sorry I was ever the one to do this, here let me help you" Quinn walked over to Rachel and begun trying to work the slush out of the girls hair. Feeling bad that she caused this so many times. At that moment the blonde couldn't help but notice how soft Rachel's hair was, even covered in sticky ice it was still like silk. Quinn was beginning to enjoy the feeling of running her fingers through Rachel's hair, when she was brought out of her haze.

"Quinn I think its clean."

"Oh ..yeah I..I guess it is." Damn it she was stuttering again.

Rachel turned around and her eyes had locked with Quinn's staring into the intense hazel Quinn reached down and tucked a piece of brunette hair behind her ear. Rachel had looked away when she began to blush. Which Quinn had taken notice of, but didn't move her hand from the girls cheek. There were those butterflies again

"I should get changed." Rachel stated grabbing her clothes and rushing into a stall.

"Do you want me to stay?"

"No I'm fine, you'll be late for class" To this Quinn just rolled her eyes, and went to sit on the counter next to the sink.

Rachel walked out of the stall, freshly changed and smiling at Quinn, who was now noticing yet another short skirt Rachel Berry owned, and how cute she looked with her hair all wet falling into her face. Yes cute, she wasn't going to deny that the smaller girl was attractive.

Rachel grabbed her bag, and began walking towards the door. "We should get to class, we already missed the first one, I'll see you in glee."

Quinn nodded and walked out of the bathroom, giving Rachel a small wave. Just as she turned around the corner to go to her class she heard Santana Lopez's voice with Brittany right next to her.

"Hey Q, what's up with you and Man-hands?"

"Hi Quinn" Brittany was now waving at her.

Quinn turned around to face Santana "Nothing's up with me and Rachel, why?" she smirked at the 'yet' she had tacked on in her mind.

"You're a terrible liar Q, we can see it on your face you have a thing for Berry."

"Even if I did it wouldn't be any of your business Santana, who I want to be friends with is my choice." Quinn paused and put her hands on her hips. "it has nothing to do with you."

"I wasn't talking about friends. You're having a Berry craving."

"Shut up Santana." Quinn retorted, and walked into her class room.

The remainder of classes went by pretty quickly, and everyone was soon in the glee room, chatting and waiting for to come in. Mercedes and Kurt were talking about some gossip magazine, Brittany had her head on Santana's shoulder chatting quietly, Puck and Finn were talking about some video game, Matt and Mike were dancing around, Artie was messing with a guitar, and Tina was watching him, and Quinn was sitting quietly away from the others listening to her Ipod when Rachel came in.

Rachel tapped on Quinn's shoulder, the blonde put her Ipod back in her bag and looked up at a beaming Rachel Berry.

"May I sit here" the small girl said gesturing to the seat next to Quinn.

"Umm..sure" giving a small smile to Rachel, and earning a questionable look from the rest of the group when the brunette sat down.

"So, I didn't really plan anything for today" Mr. Shue said as he walked into the class room. "so, why don't I just talk about a few song selections we could do at nationals?"

Everyone around the room groaned a little, except for Rachel who was already trying to suggest things when said that she could do that another time.

Quinn was already tuning out, when Rachel turned to the blonde.

"Quinn I was wondering if you might want to do something after glee?, considering we seem to be getting along fairly well, I thought it might be a good idea."

Quinn turned her head and gave Rachel a smirk.

"hmm? Sorry I fell asleep during your explanation."

Rachel rolled her eyes and was about to start talking again when Quinn cut her off.

"I was kidding Rachel, and I guess it wouldn't kill me to hangout with you, what did you plan on doing?."

"I'm not entirely certain yet, can I meet you at your car after glee?"

"Sure."

Rachel's face brightened up again, and she went back to listening to what was still talking about, and Quinn went back to ignoring what he was saying, she was just waiting for the bell to ring.

**A/N: I'll try to update soon, but I hardly have any time to write at the moment, thank you to everyone who has put this on alert, and reviewed the story I appreciate it. **


	4. Chapter 4: Nice

**A/N: I am so sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter up, but I've had a lot of other things I needed to take care of, and when I sat back down to write, I had writers block, so without further ado here is chapter 4, please R&R, reviews keep me writing, and they make me super happy. =D**

**Oh and once again I do not own Glee nor do I own the songs that go into my fictions…*pout***

Finally the bellhad rang, and she was free for the weekend. After writing down the assignment from Glee that was due on Monday, Quinn grabbed her back pack and walked out of the room. After a quick stop at her locker it dawned on her that she was to hang out with Rachel after school today.

Walking out to her car Quinn noticed the talkative brunette leaning on her passenger side door waiting for the blonde to arrive.

" Oh, hello Quinn." Rachel gave the girl one of her dazzling white smiles.

"Hey Berry." Quinn pressed a button on her key ring, unlocking her car, Quinn got in throwing her backpack into the back seat, and started the car, looking over to notice Rachel still hadn't gotten in.

Quinn rolled down the window to her passenger side door to yell at Rachel. _Wasn't she the one who said she wanted to hangout with me? And now she is just standing in the parking lot spacing out, what's that about?_

" HEY BERRY!"

Rachel shook from her trance and gave Quinn a perplexed look .

"Plan on getting in the car before we graduate?"

Rachel scoffed to herself at Quinn's snide remark.

"Of course Quinn, I really doubt that I could stay out her through out the year, and manage to not get sick, thereby tarnishing my perfect attendance record, and possibly straining my vocal chords which I can not-"

Quinn sighed, tired of listening to the chatter box that is Rachel Berry, she decided to cut in.

"Ok, ok get in the car."

Rachel got into the car, buckled her seatbelt and looked over at Quinn.

As she was driving Quinn saw Rachel staring at her out of the corner of her eye.

"What?"

"You should really stop interrupting me its rather rude."

The blonde girl feint a surprised gasp " You used less that 10 words!" she giggled for a moment and then looked over to Rachel. " Oh come on I was just kidding, but seriously if you stopped talking in paragraphs I wouldn't have to interrupt you to keep myself awake."

"I'll keep that in mind." Rachel mumbled under her breath, and Quinn sighed. She hadn't meant to hurt the brunette's feelings, but she was new to this whole 'being nice' thing.

" I'm sorry Rachel, I didn't mean to upset you." Rachel was pouting, and Quinn couldn't help but think she was adorable.

" So, where did you want to go?"

Rachel seemed to perk up a little and turned to face Quinn.

"Hmm I still hadn't figured that out." Rachel shrugged and reached to turn the radio on,

"Wait" Quinn reached out to grab Rachel's hand from turning on the radio, both girls jerked their hands away, cheeks turning a few shades pinker.

"Do you just plan on having us drive around all day?"

"No, I just haven't thought of what I want to do with you yet." Rachel smirked, knowing that Quinn took it a different way than how she said it.

" Umm ok, I guess we could go to my house, and hang out"

"That sounds fine Quinn, see now I don't understand why you left it up to me to pick our activity."

After sitting in the awkward silence for the rest of the ride, Quinn had finally pulled up into her drive way, after grabbing her backpack out of the back seat Quinn opened the front door motioning for Rachel to go in earning her an almost silent "thank you'. Quinn stepped inside and shut the door.

"Quinnie is that you." Quinn rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen with Rachel following closely behind her.

"Yes mom its me, who else would it be?" Quinn's mother turned around quirking an eyebrow at her daughter.

"and this is?" Judy asked walking over to where Rachel stood. Quinn was about to introduce Rachel to her mom, when the brunette beat her to it.

"I'm Rachel Berry, Mrs. Fabray" Rachel held out her hand to shake

"Finally I meet the girl Quinn's always talking about, and please call me Judy."

Quinn was blushing profusely, she turned and put her head on the counter debating on whether or not to start hitting her head on it.

"Quinn talks about me?" she looked over to the blonde girl who looked like she wanted to run and hide.

"Yes all the time, she's always going on about how nice your legs look your skirts, and how great you sing and-"

"Ok ok, that's enough mingling, mom we'll be in my room." A pink faced Quinn quickly grabbed Rachel's hand and started to lead Rachel to her room. The blonde was surly cursing at her self for letting her mom know her feelings toward Rachel, and now she knew that was a huge mistake.

Quinn led Rachel up the stairs, and to her bedroom. Quinn flopped down on her bed while Rachel took in the décor of the room. Everything in the room was very warm and inviting. The room was no longer the school colors of red and white, but a darker red, and a deep purple, Quinn had taken sometime to pick out these color's and everything that would match them.

Rachel the turned her attention to Quinn who was sitting on her bed staring at the shorter girl. The brunette walked over to Quinn, and placed a hand on her knee.

"So, Quinn how nice _do_ my legs look in those skirts?" Rachel gave Quinn an amused smirk and traced her finger in patterns on Quinn's knee.

**A/N: So there is chapter 4, I know its short, but I didn't have a lot of time, and I didn't want to keep you all waiting longer. I will try to update soon, hopefully within the next week or so. So, Reviews make me happier than bunnies with unlimited carrots…****ß heh that's me hinting so please tell me what you thought of this update . If there is anything you would like to see tell me and I will try to squeeze it in. =)**


	5. Chapter 5: Progress

**A/N: So I know I left the last chapter at a pretty big cliff. I do apologize for that, but I thought it was a good place to end it. So here is chapter 5 I'm working on updating more frequently. **

**Please R&R…reviews make me want to write faster. =)**

**I do not own Glee or anything related to it, and most likely never will.**

**I put part of the cliff in Italics so you could go straight from the last chapter into this without seams.**

_Rachel the turned her attention to Quinn who was sitting on her bed staring at the shorter girl. The brunette walked over to Quinn, and placed a hand on her knee._

"_So, Quinn how nice __do __my legs look in those skirts?" Rachel gave Quinn an amused smirk and traced her finger in patterns on Quinn's knee._

/

Quinn looked at Rachel's hand that was on her leg and then back up at the brunette, locking hazel eyes with dark chocolate pools. Quinn saw the desire in Rachel's eyes, the stinging intensity of her lust.

"I- I um" Quinn's mouth went dry. She mentally cursed at herself for not being able to form an intelligent sentence, she blamed that on Rachel for standing in front of her, fingers dancing up and down her leg. She blamed her for wearing those short skirts, and staring at her with that look in her eyes.

"I see I've left Quinn Fabray speechless."

Quinn was certainly speechless, but her mind was racing a mile a minute.

_Since when did Berry become a seductress? How in the hell did I even get into this situation? Oh right mom…remind me to never confide in her again._

"So, your not planning on answering my question are you?" Rachel still smirked amusingly at Quinn and her lack of words.

Quinn's gaze travels from Rachel's eyes to her lips. The blonde bit her lip and stood up instantly being flush up against Quinn leaned into Rachel whispering into the girls ear.

"They look really good."

Quinn pulled back, and pressed her lips tightly against Rachel's shocking her immensely. The kiss was rushed but full of passion. Quinn ran her tongue across the brunette's bottom lip earning a quiet moan from the girl, making the blonde smirk against Rachel's lips.

Rachel obligingly parted her lips allowing Quinn's tongue to slide in. After a few moments each girl pulled away foreheads pressed together and panting, . Quinn chuckled to herself and looked at Rachel.

"Good enough answer for you?"

Rachel smiled and gave Quinn another quick kiss earning a smile from the blonde.

"Quinn, is this why you've been so civil towards me?"

"I tried to push you away at first, and then I realized it would be better for me to try to be nice, that it would give me a better chance."

"Well your assumptions were correct, it did give you a better chance because clearly I let you kiss me."

Quinn rolled her eyes at Rachel and gave an inaudible sigh

"You kissed me back Rach."

"Indeed I did, when a person you like kisses you, you kiss them back I find this to be a general rule."

"So you like me?" Quinn couldn't help but notice the hopeful tone of her voice, or the growing blush on Rachel Berry's cheeks.

"I-I do, yes" Rachel paused for a moment as if to gather her thoughts. "But I would like some time to think about this. It is a lot to take in, in one day. So, if you don't mind could you please take me home so I can think on this. "

Quinn nodded and walked over to her bedroom door, and opened it for Rachel. Both girls walked out of the room and down the stairs to the front door.

"I hope to see you again soon Rachel."

Quinn and Rachel both turned around to see Judy sitting on the couch in the living room.

" I'm almost positive you will Judy."

Both Quinn and Rachel gave each other a knowing look and walked out the door.

The dive back to Rachel's house was quiet. Not an unpleasant silence, but a silence that feels as if there is nothing to be said for the moment. Once in front of Rachel's house Quinn turned to look at Rachel who was tracing her lips with her fingers with a blissful look on her face.

"Rach we're here."

Rachel looked out the window and then over to Quinn.

"Oh, thank you for the ride Quinn, and I had a pleasant time with you"

"I did too."

"Here" Rachel pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Quinn. "Now you have my number." The brunette gave Quinn one of her stunning smiles.

"How did you have my number?"

"I have everyone in Glee clubs number, in case of a emergency rehearsal or something to that effect."

"I should have figured." Quinn chuckled to herself and rolled her eyes.

"Well I better go." With that Rachel gave Quinn a quick kiss on the cheek and got out of the car. Quinn watched the girl disappear into her house before driving away.

_Well at least I got that out of the way, and she said she liked me too. There is hope for you yet Fabray._

Quinn smirked at the thought that Rachel had the same feelings she did. Maybe not as intense, but they could get there. Now she just needed to show Rachel she was serious.

**A/N: YAY chapter 5! This was a hard chapter for me to write, I didn't actually plan for this to happen in this chapter, but I sat down to write it, and it came out this way. I hope you all like it, please review and tell me what you thought =).**


End file.
